The Struggle for Peace(4/?)
by Midnight
Summary: Read parts 13.


I don't own any of these characters besides Sage and Clank. Their mine and such. I wish I made money off this but I don't. Please review.

The Struggle for Peace.

Part 4

Bra stood before her father preparing for her first real fight against him. She took a few deep breaths then Ran to him Punching at his chest and face. Vegeta stopped the attack with the slightest move of his hands. Bra in turn kicks towards the back of his leg. Vegeta let go her left hand and caught her right leg. He lifted her off the ground fully and threw her at the wall. Bra twisted her body and got her feet underneath her. One of her greatest assets was her agility. Her body size and weight gave her a light frame with lots of flexibility. Vegeta, of course, was impressed by her agility for a half- sayian that had no training or fighting experience. For now he was trying to teach her to use her strengths to fight physically. 

As Bra's feet hit the wall she pushed off and flew at her father going full speed. Vegeta brought his hand back and punched at her face. Bra, already seeing this coming, twisted her body and missed her fathers punch by inches and punched him in the left side of his ribs. Vegeta grunted a bit and bra got out of his physical fighting range. "Fight, don't run. If your going to get any better you have to land more then one punch at a time." Vegeta yelled at her and flew at her. For the next few minutes Vegeta and Bra exchanged blows and each landed a few hits. Bra, having the smaller frame, was getting tired and she ached. Bra gave her last bit of energy into a combo of hits. First she kick towards Vegeta's leg, then to his side. She followed that by punching at the side of his head and then switched her body position and made bits of her Ki surround her right hand and moved quickly as to upper cut Vegeta. 

Vegeta was able to block the first three but the upper cut hit him and his feet went off the ground for a few inches and he landed right back where he started. Bits of blood dripped down his lip and he wiped it away looking at Bra. Bra, now mostly exhausted, got in a fighting position and prepared for his next attack. Vegeta smiled and noticed Bra favored her left side of her body where he landed a good deal of punches and kicks. He flew at her punching towards her left side and using his left leg to do a quick sweep. Bra blocked the punch but flew to the ground after Vegeta's leg connected with the back of her knees. She got up slowly and looked at her father. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her closely.

"Is that all you have?" Vegeta asked and grinned.

"No, I have plenty more in me." Bra shouted and flew at him fists first. Vegeta moved his body out of the way and brought his knee up to connect with her stomach. Bra's breath rushed out and she flew to the ground. She slowly tried to get up but could only Make it to her hands and knees. Vegeta watched her and smiled secretly. 

"Are you done goofing around? Have you learned nothing? I swear, not only do you look like your mother, but also it seems you've got her lack or brains. Think before you attack." Vegeta told her and turned the gravity back to normal. Bra nodded and got to her feet slowly. She looked at her father and bowed her head a little. "Don't put your head down. You are of noble blood and you will not look down to anyone. DO you understand me brat." 

"Yes father." Bra replied and held her head up high.

"Good, now go get cleaned up and see if your mother has supper ready." Vegeta said and Bra left. She made it to her room and collapsed on her bed sighing slightly. She got undressed and went into the shower to sooth her tired muscles. After a while she came out and got dressed into a pair of jean shorts and short tank top. She looked into the mirror and noticed a few bruises on her sides where the shirt didn't cover and she got out a different shirt. She was almost starting to regret asking her father to train her, not that she didn't like learn to fight. It was just that she never truly realized how much work it was. After training with her father for two weeks o just her fighting and learn, he finally took it to the next step and had her train with him. During those two weeks, Bra's attitude towards work improved greatly. She got better marks in school, Helped F. Bra with her Time machine along with her mother, felt better about herself, and her body was in top condition, not that it wasn't in the first place. 

Bra left her room and went down stairs to get some food. Her mother stood at the stove finishing up the supper for an army, but of course there were now four sayian appetites in the house to be feed and it seemed every day other day Bulma had to go to the store for food. 

"Hey, mom, when's supper gong to be ready?" Bra asks 

"In a second, why don't you gets some plates and silver wear out for me and set the table." Bulma told her and Bra did as she was told. Soon the table was set and the food in its pooper place. Vegeta, F. Bra, Trunks, Bulma, and Bra sat down to eat.

"So, F. Bra how is the time machine coming along?" Bulma asked. F. Bra smiled a bit and shock her head.

"Badly. The damn thing just doesn't want to work." F. Bra said and got a look from Vegeta telling her not to cuss, that she saw it but she got the general idea from his grunt. Bulma smiled and took another bite of the meatloaf she made. "So, what did the doctor say about my sight?" 

"Well, he says it looks better but in some sense it is worse. He suggested that you not train as hard as you are. In my opinion, you trying to hold the supper Sayain 3 form is only making it worse. F. Bra, how many times have you reached it and then you can't keep it because of your eyes bleeding?" Bulma asked.

"To many and what good is your opinion woman." Vegeta said while eating. F. Bra continued to eat not saying another word about anything. After supper was over F. Bra and Bulma went to the labs to work on the Time Machine. Bra returned to her room thankful that it was a Friday. She sat down and fell into a deep sleep.

*****************************************************

Bra found herself in a strange landscape. Dark black trees covered the land and looked on the brink of death. The ground had no covering on it, just dirt. The wind blew coldly and rough. The world looked scarred in places and the sky had a purple tint to it. 

"Where am I?" She asked out loud to herself. A strange woman appeared before her and smiled slightly. A long black cloak hides most of her face and body.

"Your on Earth." The women said in a soft tome.

"Earth? How can that be? Earth is full o color and life and this place is so bleak and dead." Bra stated in a confused matter. 

"You know of Clank and he want's you and your family dead. Mostly you and your counter part." The women told Bra and moved her hand slightly. Bra watched as a large image appeared in front of her. An image o battle and it took her a moment to find out who the people were. Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, trunks, and F. Bra fought another Gohan. This Gohan seemed to be wining and the last second grabbed Goku and broke his neck when Goku was to tired to move. 

"Clank attacked with out mercy and destroyed everything. Poor F. Bra tried, in a last attempt, to destroy Clank by wishing him dead. It backfired greatly and Clank wished her immortal so that they could forever fight. You must help to change this. Please, time is growing short and I can not hold him off forever." 

"How can I destroy him. If my father can't then I won't stand a chance." Bra shouted at the woman.

"If that is how you feel then all is lost. You and your counter part must find the true female warrior." The woman cried in a soft tone.

"How do I find this warrior?" Bar asked. The wind began to pick up and the words that came from the woman's mouth were lost in it. Bra watched as the world faded into a dark nothingness.

Bra sat up in bed and looked around. She calmed a bit noticing she was in her own room and safe. She got up and looked at her alarm clock to see that it was only 4 in the morning. Bra wrote a note and let the building to a near by cliff to think for a while. She sat down and started to think about the dream. Then, out of no where, she could hear the words the woman had said. "You know her, but you don't. To find the warrior you must look deep inside yourself and find her. The warrior has two halves and only two people who have the chance hold the halves. First you must find the half-closest to you. A person you know and trust holds it. Please…. Hurry…he is coming…..to late." The voice faded and Bra could feel a strange Ki land near her. She stood up and looked towards it. At first she could only see a small dot, but then the figure became clearer and she could see long red hair. 

Clank landed in front of her and smiled evilly. "Well, if it isn't the little powerless princess. What a waste you are. You're almost not worth my time, but then again your Vegeta's daughter to perhaps you'll be fun to play with." Clank laughed and looked at her. Bra made fists and tried to find out how much trouble she was truly in. After a second she attacked Clank with a series o punches and kicks. Clank, surprised by to attack fell to the ground and skidded a few feet. He stood up and began to shift into Vegeta.

Bra watched and began to start worry. 'How can I fight him. He has father's power and I can't get anywhere near his strength.' Bra thought and then the woman's words came back to her 'I have to look inside for the power that is mine. If I don't then the world is lost. I have to find the warrior.' She thought but was cut short when Clank pounced on her and held nothing back. She was able to block a good deal of his attacks, but some hit her. Clank drew back his hand and punched her in the face with enough force that it sent her a few yards back. She started to get up, but Clank's foot went on her back and pushed her down again. He smiled and moved his hands.

"Big Bang" he yelled and a large beam comes for his hands and Bra struggled to get free. The beam come closer and she closed her eyes still struggling.

"Big Bang" Another voice yelled and the beam hit Clank's and drove it away from Bra. Another smaller beam hit clank in the chest and he flew off of Bra. Vegeta landed on the ground in front of his daughter and looked at Clank with the coldest most deadly stare. "No one touches my children. Final Flash." He yelled and Clank did the same. The two blasts connected and ate away at each other. Clank flew up and let Vegeta's beam go. The beam narrowly missed him and he and Vegeta fought hand to hand. Neither gained any ground and then one of them began to win.

Bra watched the fight and saw the Vegeta winning. Mistaking it for her father she gathered her strength and fired a blast towards which she thought was Clank. She smiled when The Vegeta she fired at got in a headlock and was held by the other Vegeta. Her smile soon faded when the Vegeta holding the real Vegeta changed into Goku. Clank got a better grip on Vegeta and at the last second threw him towards the beam and fired a final flash at his back. Vegeta tried to get away but was caught in both blast and the explosion could be heard for miles. 

After the dust cleared, Bra went over to Vegeta's tatter body and started to cry. Clank, now in his normal form laughed and started to fly away. "How pathetic, you killed your own father. Tell the others to meet me her in three days if they wish to keep this planet in one piece." He said and flew off. Bra looked at her father and screamed in rage. ' How could I do this. Dad, what have I done. I'm so sorry, I messed up. Kami, I failed. I tried to help you but I only made things worse. Damn you Clank. What should I do?' Bra's thoughts stopped and she screamed making fist with her hands. Soon her hair turned Blond and her eyes lost their pupil. She reached SSJ but it faded and she sat by her father crying. Slowly she picked him up to the best of her ability and flew him home. 

Bulma and F. Bra had worked threw the night on the Machine and heard the door to the lab open. Bra walked in half carrying and half-dragging Vegeta. Bulma put a hand to her mouth and helped Bra get Vegeta to a regeneration tank. Bra sat down on the ground with her head in her hands.

"Bra, what happened?" Bulma asked and Bra looked up at her.

"I don't know. I left the house because I had to clear my thought and then Clank showed up. He fought and I was losing. Dad came and they fought. I thought dad was winning and fired at whom I thought was Clank, but it was dad. And Clank held him and I didn't know how to stop the blast. Then Clank let dad go and shot at him to. Oh kami, why did I try to help. Dad's almost dead because of me." Bra said in a confused tone and cried a bit. Bulma walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. It was an accident. Your father will be fine. He has to be." Bulma said in a soft tone. F .bra walked over to Vegeta and looked at he vital signs.

"Um… mom…what's wrong with this thing. It's reading that dad's got no heart beat, but I can sense his ki. It's stronger then normal but this thing is messed up." Bra tapped on the glass and a few seconds latter Vegeta walked into the room angrily. 

"What is all this commotion about? Some people do need to sleep. What he fuck." Vegeta said as he looked at the Tank. The image changed a woman opened her eyes and started to kick the glass. After a minute the glass broke and she fell to her knees.

"I won't hurt you." She said and looked at them. She tried to stand up but fell back down.

"Who are you and why did you look like me?" Vegeta asked/

"It was the only way I could stop Clank from killing Bra and now he thinks your dead." She said. Bra got up and hugged her father tightly.

"Your alive, your alive" She screamed and Vegeta rolled his eyes a bit.

"Of course I'm alive. Now get a hold of yourself." He told her and Bra nodded and stood beside him. F. Bra looked towards the woman and smiled slightly recognizing the voice.

"Hello Sage." She said. Every one looked at her and she smiled slightly. "Everyone meet Sage. She works for Clank but is trying to kill him."

"Come, now Bra, you make me sound like I hate him." Sage said with a small smile. She stood up shaking slightly. She looked over at Bra and then to F. Bra. "Amazing. You are both so close to looking alike. The only difference is F. Bra's eyes and how they show what she has seen." F. Bra looked away and sighed.

"They don't anymore. Clank took my sight and now I can't even tell images from the wall. I'm blind as a bat." F. Bra sighed and looked at the floor. Sage frowned and looked her in the eye.

"Even bats can see, Bra. He can't take anything you don't want him to have." Sage told her and walked over to Bra. "I'm sorry I frightened you so badly, but I didn't have much of a choice. Are you okay?" Bra nodded and Sage smiled slightly. Bulma looked at her.

"Who are you and how exactly do you know F. Bra." Bulma asked Sage.

"I know F. Bra from her time when she attacked Clank. I got her to safety and taught her a bit. You see Clank loves to mess with people's minds. He told her mother that 17 made him to watch her face sink at that thought. He loves those seconds when hope abandons you and you have nothing left but to except your fate. As for who I am, that will take a very long time to explain." Sage replied to Bulma's question. 

"Then make it quick." Vegeta said in a threatening tone.

"My name is Sage, as F. Bra told you. I'm the last of a race called Fates. We tend to drift threw space aimlessly protecting a race until it no longer needs us. Often that takes hundred of years, but we are very patient. Fates tend to have a great deal of magical content in them. The image you just saw was called glamour. It won't last longer then I want, but I can't hold it up when I get to tired." Sage told them and watched them take it all in.

"So your like a Wiccan." Trunks asked and Sage smiled lightly.

"No, Wiccans come from us. They are the next generation of Fates. You see, when a fate dies another must replace it, but since most of the fates haven't keep in touch the fates were born to different races as witches, wiccans, healers, and kamis. Last I knew there were roughly a few hundred thousand fates, but lately they have all been wipe out by Clank. After I felt the death of the second to last Fate I took matters into my own hands as I felt him approach my planet, Vegeta. I fought him, but it was too late and he had Freeza destroy it. I protect a few sayians: Kakarot, Vegeta, Radiz, and Nappa. When I lost a joined him vowing that one-day I would help to destroy him. He wants nothing more then all sayians dead." Sage looked down.

"So how did he kill these fates, I've heard they are almost impossible to kill." Vegeta asked.

"You can't kill a fate. The only way they can die is if they sacrifice themselves to protect a planet from a threat, Even then some come back." Sage told Vegeta smiling softly looking at his new home and life style. 'Perhaps he has changed as much as I had hoped for.' 

"So, how do we kill Clank?" Trunks asked.

"You can't, only a female warrior of hope and Light. She is locked away in two warriors." Sage said.

"Is that what you told me in my dream?" Bra asked.

"Yes. You and F. Bra hold the two warriors, but you must unlock them. I don't know how to." Sage told both the girls. "For now I think it is best if you all get some rest, In three days Clank will attack and the final war will begin. I'll tell the other fighters. Good night, oh and F .Bra, don't get to discouraged about your sight. It'll come back one way or another." Sage said and left. Everyone looked at each other and F. Bra left then room with out saying a word.

"Vegeta, may I have a word with you about something." Bulma said threw her teeth and Trunks and Bra left.

"What do you want woman?" Vegeta asked in an irritated tone.

"What in kami's name told you to train Bra. She is a little girl and doesn't need to know about stuff like that." Bulma yelled at him. Vegeta just stared at her and grinned.

"You know your more ugly when you start yelling. Bra has grown up and she asked me to train her. Besides it interesting to watch you get your panties in a twist over this." 

"Why you self centered son of a bitch. I ought to just stop cooking and then see how long you can last." She said back and threw a bowl at him. He caught it with ease and sat it down. 

"You still need to improve your aim and as for you not cooking, that would be a good idea. Your cooking taste's like rubber." Vegeta told her and crossed his arms.

"Oh really, then you get to sleep on the couch." Bulma told him and went up to their bedroom and shut the door. Vegeta opened it and got into bed. "I told you, you are sleeping on the couch. Now get out." 

"Oh shut up woman. It's late and you need you beauty sleep." Vegeta told her and shut of the lights.

F. Bra's room

F. Bra sat down on her bed and looked at the wall. For the last few days she had been trying to reach SSJ3 and only succeeded in hurting her sight worse. Sage told her that her sight would return, but how. Things seemed so confusing. Clank destroyed her home, mother, and her very own sight. He had no morals and now he wants to destroy this family. She felt the Ki of her new family and frowned not wanting them to get hurt. Mostly she didn't want Bra to see this fight. 

The feel of Bra's Ki and the sound of her voice, when she though her father was dead, were enough to tell F. Bra that she might not be able to handle it if some one of her family got hurt. F. Bra got off her bed and went to the closet in her room. She went through the closet and pulled out an old tattered box. She opened it and felt around until she came out with the only picture in the box. Though she couldn't see it, she knew every line and curve of the photo. The photo held a picture of F. Gohan whit his arm around F. Bra's waist and F. Bulma in the background smiling at the couple. 

A knock from the door brought F. Bra out of her memories and she told who ever it was that they could come in. Bra walked in and sat down beside F. Bra looking at the picture.

"What's this of?" Bra asked in a child like tone. 

"This was right before my Gohan was killed. My thirteenth birthday. We had just started going out and stuff." F. Bra told Bra setting the picture back in the box. Bra took out the items of the box one by one and asked which each of them were. "That pole was Gohan's when he was younger. It's suppose to be unbreakable. That veil holds part of Goku's flying cloud. The piece of cloth with that symbol on it was my fathers and you should know that one. Then hair holder belongs to ChiChi. And that capsule was my mothers latest invention." F. Bra told Bra and put the items back in the box. "Each reminds me of the people who I knew and some I didn't. I kept them so that I would have a piece of them with me at all times."

"Oh. I guess that's a good idea." Bra replied and looked at F. Bra. "You don't think anything bad will happen when we fight Clank do you?" 

"I don't know, but don't worry about it. I mean we have the dragonballs and everything so things will turn out fine even I a few get hurt or die. I won't lie to you though Bra; this fight will most likely be hard. You don't have to fight. Your father won't be mad or anything." 

"I have to fight. Besides we have to find this warrior person." Bra said and got up. "I'm just a bit worried about it though." She said and left the room.

"So am I, So am I." She whispered and took out the picture again. "Mom, Gohan, if you're listening, please let everything be okay. Especially for Bra. She still doesn't truly know how bad things are. Please don't let anyone die. Goodnight" She whispered again and kissed the picture. She put the picture and box away and went to sleep. Her dreams were haunting foreshadows of events that could come. The last thing she remembered of them was Clank whispering in her ear that she would forever be his toy. After that she falls deeper to sleep and dreamt no more dreams and forgot the first one.

Next time: Clank Vs. The Warriors. Who will win and who is this female warrior. Check out the next part and hopefully you will find out. Please Review.


End file.
